Conventionally, diving apparatuses such as unmanned and manned submersibles and underwater robots that, for surveys of seas and oceans, rivers, lakes and marshes, dams, etc., and inspections of vessels such as shrouds of nuclear power plants, water tanks, and tanks, etc., and the like, perform information detection in water and at the bottom of a body of water and inspections, repair, and the like of target sites have been used. Moreover, scuba diving equipment equipped with an oxygen tank, regulator, and the like have been known as diving apparatuses which persons wear, wearing the diving apparatuses allow persons to dive, and the diving apparatuses have been used for performing imaging and exploration in water and at the bottom of a body of water and the like.
In order to prevent an image imaged by a camera, a video camera, or the like from blurring or shaking during low-speed traveling and during suspension in such diving apparatuses, and allow a fixed point observation using an environmental sensor, a variety of techniques for stably controlling posture have been developed.
As a conventional technique, there has been disclosed in (Patent Literature 1) “a method for stabilizing the posture of undersea equipment by jetting a fluid from a plurality of jet nozzles based on information from a sensor such as an inclinometer provided in undersea equipment to manipulate the posture of undersea equipment.”
There has been disclosed in (Patent Literature 2) “an apparatus for controlling the position and posture of an underwater vehicle including comparison means that compares the position and posture of an underwater vehicle with the position and posture detected by an inertial sensor, and thruster rotation amount control means that controls thrust by a thruster based on a comparison result by the comparison means.”